


Painkillers made it clear

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt!Danny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt!Danny with Oblivious!Steve.<br/>With a dose of Smart!Cath on the side.<br/>Complete with a dash of Kono and Chin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkillers made it clear

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda my first ever fic. I hope I did the characters justice.

Danny hobbled back to his office. He sat down, flexing his arm. He got shot. Again. It was Steve’s fault. Again. He didn’t wait for back-up, even though Danny stated once and again that his knee was not at its best and would rather not attempt to gallop after Steve I-Have-A-Death-Wish McGarrett. Danny shouldn’t even be surprised anymore. He’s already lost count of how many times this has happened... in the last month. 

So Danny got shot; not to mention the kick to the knee he took before he slammed the perp down and cuffed him. Danny was in a world of pain. And what made matters worse was that Super!Seal not only refused to apologize, _you should have been more careful, Danno_ ; he told Danny to ‘suck it up’, _it’s barely a scratch, Danno!_

To put it nicely, Danny was fuming. 

Popping a couple of Advil, he tried settling down to begin the reams of paperwork for the bust. _You do not hang people from the ceiling by butcher hook, McGarrett!_

'Hey Danny, I'm heading to the Governor's office now, she wants a debrief of the case. I'll be back in an hour or two to pick you up." With that Steve sailed out of the office, not even waiting to see if Danny acknowledged him. Great, it was 3.30; and Chin and Kono were preparing to leave. It was a Saturday, after all. Some people have social lives. So Danny was stuck at the office on a Saturday, with no car, because Steve, of course, took the Camaro, with an aching knee and a numb arm. Great.  
  
Since Danny has been spending nights at Steve’s semi-regularly,  they have started coming into work in one car. Not that they weren't already doing that before they hooked up. So unless he planned on hitching a ride from Chin or Kono, he had to stay put. With a sigh, he popped two more Advil and turned back to the paperwork.  
  
Five thirty came and went; still no sign of Steve. Danny considered giving him a ring or a text, but remembered that he was supposed to be mad at him. 

Steve and Danny fell into bed one drunken night; and had become regular fuck buddies. Through unspoken agreement, it was supposed to be a casual thing. Friends with benefits, no more. But Danny was gradually falling for the insane SEAL. He told himself Steve wasn't the committed relationship kind of guy; have never been, and probably never will be. He was just setting himself up for the fall if he continued like this. Danny's tried to stay away; telling himself that he would spend less time at McGarrett's; but one look from Steve would have him trailing behind. _You're so pathetic, Williams._

The next time Danny looked up, it was completely dark outside. Danny stretched with a sigh, wincing when it pulled at the graze on his arm. He was surprised to find it was already 9 and still no word from Steve. He was either still stuck at the Governor’s office, or he forgot about Danny. The former was unlikely since there was supposed to be a Gala for the Governor to attend tonight.

Calls to both his mobile and house phone went to voicemail. Too tired to feel angry, Danny packed up his things and limped downstairs to either call a cab, or see if any officers are bored enough to give him a ride.

******

 

Standing in front of his medicine cabinet, Danny was swearing up a blue streak in his head. He only had three Advil left. They definitely won’t last him till tomorrow. Grabbing his keys, Danny decided the best bet would be to walk down to the store just down the road while the last dose of painkillers are still in effect. 

 

******

 

When he was paying for his things at the counter, a man walked in. In an instant, his cop spider senses kicked in. Something was up with the way the man was hunched over, and shuffling through the aisles. 

Danny moved down the closest aisle, pretending to look at some magazines whilst keeping an eye on the suspicious figure. He didn’t have to wait long, because the man suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at the shop keeper, screaming at him to empty his till. 

Danny could tell he was nervous in the way his eyes were shifting and how his hands were shaking. He looked like someone who missed his last dose of drugs. There was no way he could talk down someone as jittery as him. Cursing at himself for leaving his gun at home, he crept down and got in a position where he could tackle the man. 

He was about to make his move when the shop keeper spotted him with wide eyes and alerted the robber. At the exact time Danny jumped, the gunman fired. 

 

******

 

“Thank you, Detective,” the Officer Alika said as he walked away to book the perp, “you should get your arm patched, sir.”

Reluctantly, Danny dragged himself over to the waiting EMS. He couldn’t even blame McGarrett this time. 

“Aloha, Danny,” Lisa said. “As nice as it is to catch up with you, I don’t really like seeing you twice on the same day.”

“That hurt. You just broke my heart.”

Holding his bleeding arm, Lisa said “it’s a through and through; you’d need some stitches.” 

“Lucky it’s above the one from just now, huh? At least your beautiful work from this afternoon will not be ruined.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

Danny closed his eyes to brace against the pain. 

“Hey Danny, you want something for the knee as well? I can give you a cortisone shot.”

“Thanks, Lis. But I’m not sure I should. I need to walk home, and I don’t think I’d be able to make it.”

“Where do you live? I can swing you back home before I head back.”

“Just down the road. You sure?” When she nodded, he gave her a grateful smile. “Then yes to the cortisone then.”

Half an hour later, he was waving goodbye to his friend from the doorstep. 

Putting down the bottle of Advil he had finally gotten, he gazed at his phone. Deciding against calling Steve. He doesn’t have the energy to deal with him. 

He crawled into bed and nudged his knee into a nice position, before giving in to the weariness of the day and slipped into a deep sleep. 

 

*******

 

On Monday, Kono and Chin walked into the office and waved at Steve. 

“Morning boss, where’s Danny?” Kono said as she went to get her coffee. 

“We don’t always come into work together, you know?”

Chin raised an eyebrow, and gave Kono a look. They’d both seen the Camaro in the carpark. If Danny wasn’t here, they didn’t know how he’d come to work. 

Half an hour later, there was still no sign of Danny.

Kono looked at Chin, before turning to Steve. “Er, boss. Did you forget something this morning?”

Steve frowned. “Forget what? No I don’t think so.”

Kono raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you kidding me?” Steve just returned with a I-have-no-idea-what-you-think-I-did-wrong face. 

Chin sighed, “Were you supposed to pick Danny up? You do have his car after all.”

Steve’s eyes went comically wide before...

“Fuck”, Steve pulled out his phone, and was about to dial Danny’s number when said detective walked in. 

Danny waved and gave a small smile to Chin and Kono, before moving straight to his office. 

The wonder twins did not miss the fact that he ignored Steve. Neither did he, as he walked over and knocked on Danny’s door. 

 

Danny closed his eyes and forced himself not to look up at the door. He had spent Sunday under the daze of ibuprofen before the cortisone flared up at night; leaving him in too much pain to sleep. All he could do was to curl up and tried to take his mind off the pain with bad TV. 

When he woke up this morning after a night of fitful sleep, the pain had reduced to a numb presence. He got ready and waited for Steve to pick him up, like he always did if Danny went back to his apartment the night before. But there was this little voice in his head and told him if Steve had forgotten him on Saturday, it wouldn’t be a surprise if he forgot him that morning. 

Loathed as he might, that annoying little voice was proved right, when Danny got into a cab 30 minutes after he was supposed to be picked up. Danny was too exhausted to feel angry. 

“Danny...” Steve tried now, standing in front of his desk with a sheepish look. 

Feeling hurt and rejected, Danny didn’t have it in him to look at Steve. 

“Look, Danny, I’m sorry. I...” Steve was now sporting aneurysm face. 

Danny finally looked up and waited for him to carry on. When it was obvious Steve had nothing more, Danny prompted, “Oh? Sorry for?”

“I didn’t mean to forget you. I had to go to Pearl then after that I came straight here without thinking.”

_Didn’t mean to forget you._

Danny steeled himself, “Right. Why did you go to Pearl?”

Steve said sheepishly, “I had to drop Cath off.” 

_Cath. Catherine Rollins._ So Steve spent the weekend in the sack with the good Lieutenant. 

“Ah. I see. So you forgot about me when you sent your girlfriend off. I supposed just like you forgot about me when you evidently went to pick her up on Saturday.” Danny didn’t mean it to come out spiteful, but it did. And he couldn’t bring himself to care. The anger that was too tired before was now flaring its head. 

“She’s not my girlfriend. Wait, Saturday? I... was supposed to pick you up.”

“Give the man a prize! Yes, Steven! You were supposed to pick me up but you conveniently forgot because your girlfriend came into town.”

“Oh my gosh, Danny, I’m so sorry. I finished the meeting with the Governor an hour later than I expected, and I thought you’d have gone home and then Catherine rang, and I...”

“And you decided I wasn’t even worth a call before you two jumped into bed. You know what, Steve, I can’t do this right now.”

“Danny, it’s not what you think.”

“Not what I think? What I think is that you took _my_ car, and took off, with a nonchalant assertion that you would be back for me. And...”

“Nonchalant...?!”

“AND I think that not only did you not call me, you _forgot about me_ when you went to pick your Lieutenant up and hopped into bed and proceeded to continue forgetting about me for the rest of the weekend. Am I right Steven?”

“I...”

“Because all that plus the fact you, once again, forgot about me this morning made me feel _so_ happy and wanted. Thank you for that. I guess I’m just not important enough to warrant even a measly phone call so I wasn’t waiting for you like the idiot I am. Twice.”

“Danny, I’m really sorry. I did pick her up but we didn’t spend the weekend in bed.”

“I have no wish to know about your sexual exploits. Bad enough just having found out I’m your convenient source of releasing only when the important person is out of town.”

“Danny, can...” What ever that Steve wanted to say was lost when his phone rang, with the Governor’s seal flashing.

“Just go. I have paperwork to do.”

“Dan...”

Danny just glared at Steve. “I believe the Governor wants you, Commander. Don’t ignore that on my behalf.” Danny said crudely. 

Reluctantly, Steve walked out, looking like a kicked puppy. The moment his door closed, Danny sighed. Popping three Advils, he tried to turn his mind on work. And failed miserably. 

So Steve hooked up with Catherine. His Lieutenant-with-benefits. And forgot all about Danny in the process. So Danny didn’t mean a thing to Steve other than the casual fuck on the side when the brunette wasn’t in town. 

How stupid was he to be falling for Steve, when it was blatantly one-sided. Danny might have started off being okay with casual; but now he knew how flippant Steve was to the whole _non-relationship_ , Danny can’t do it anymore. 

Tentatively stretching out his sore arm, Danny sighed. He has already finished all the paperwork from Saturday, so Danny dug up some old files that might be able to keep him busy. Gazing at the pill bottle, Danny thought two more wouldn’t hurt, and would still be under the recommended dosage, he thought as he dry-swallow them. Thankfully the rest of the morning passed without event. 

 

******

 

Steve wasn’t paying attention while the Governor droned on about budget and certain acquisition requests the team had put in. He was thinking about the look on Danny’s face this morning. 

Beyond the anger, Danny had looked hurt and very upset. _Crap_. Steve had really messed up this time. 

Truth was, he didn’t even have an explanation to what he did. He couldn’t even believe that he forgot to at least give Danny a call. 

He really didn’t have sex with Cath during the weekend. They mostly talked. Cath had made him realize one thing. 

_So, what’s been going on with you? How’s that partner of yours?”_

_And for the next 3 hours, all Steve could talk about was Danny. The way he rants, the way he cries in bliss with a mouth full of malasadas, the way he argues with Steve about anything and everything on the planet._

_Cath was looking at him with a knowing look all the while._

_“You know, for someone who worked in Naval Intelligence, you’re pretty dense.”_

_Steve frowned, “what do you mean?”_

_“How do you feel about Danny?”_

_“Erm...” Steve’s frowned deepened. “I don’t know what you’re getting at here, Cath.”_

_“You’re an idiot. You’re in love with him and yet you’re still hooking up with me?”_

_“I’m not... Cath, Danny and I are just friends. Albeit ones who occasionally got together.”  Really? Albeit? He’s been hanging around Danny too much._

_“Yes, and when you talked about him, your whole face lit up. Steve, you’re happy. For the first time since forever, you’re happy. Don’t let that slipped away.”_

_And so they talked and talked, and at night they went to separate beds. When Steve dropped her off the next morning, she said, “Danny sounds like a great guy. Don’t let him go. You two deserve each other.”_

Steve snapped back to the presence just as the Governor had finished talking. 

He made a hasty retreat, promising to look more carefully at the items Five-0 was requesting, and he all but ran out of the office. 

Steve’s screwed it up; he had to make things right with Danny. After Cath had talked to him, he began realizing his life, with Danny. How the two compliment each other, and stepped up to cover each other’s backs, not just at work. A true partnership. He couldn’t lose it before he fully realized he had it. He needed to make things better. 

Coffee and pastry. That was Steve’s plan. Walking back into Palace with Danny’s favourite coffee and a dozen of cocoa puffs and malasadas from Liliha’s, Steve knew if anything can placate Danny, it would be food. 

“Hey Danny, I got you something.” Steve had a tentative smile on his face.

“Thanks, just leave them there.” Danny didn’t even look up at Steve, whose face fell. 

“Danno, please...”

Danny fixed his stare at the screen. After a few minutes, Steve finally walked out. 

Danny stole a glance to the things Steve left. They were Liliha’s heaven pastry and that coffee he liked. The two stores were at separate ends of the island. Maybe Steve did mean his apologies after all. 

But how ever sorry he was, or whether Danny had forgiven him, Danny was determined not to let their so-called relationship go any further if all Steve wanted was casual. 

Looking at the food, Danny’s stomach did a flip. He hadn’t been able to keep anything down since Sunday morning, when he broke his 15 years strike and had been puking up his stomach lining each time he ate something. He thought it might have been the Aleve he took, but he wasn’t sure. He took the box out for Kono and Chin. 

 

Steve slumped back into his office chair and cradled his head in his hands. He needed to make Danny listen. But how could he when Danny wouldn’t even look at Steve. 

He wished they had a case to keep him busy. But the criminals decided to have a day off. By the time six o’clock came, Steve was pulling out his hair in frustration. 

“Danny, you think you can give me a ride?” Steve handed over the Camaro’s keys as a peace offering. 

Normally that would at least get a reaction from Danny; but today, nothing. 

The ride was silent. Steve glanced nervously at Danny, only to be met with a blank face staring straight ahead. 

When they got to Steve’s house, “Danny, do you want to come in for a beer?”

Danny just shook his head and drove away. 

Dejected, Steve went inside, he needed to get his head cleared. 

 

Danny wanted to go in, so they could talk and get it all in the open. But he was feeling hazy and in pain. He was sure he shouldn’t be driving, but he didn’t want to pass up on Steve’s peace offering. 

Danny stumbled into his apartment and fell flat on his bed. Thank all deities that he hadn’t bothered to put it back this morning. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have taken that many painkillers, but his knee and arm were throbbing, and his argument with Steve brought on the mother of all headaches. 

The last thought before he slipped into darkness was how he wished he had Steve to burrow into. 

 

By nine, Steve couldn’t sit still anymore. He had to speak to Danny. Grabbing his keys, he ran to his truck and drove over. 

Something didn’t feel right when he got there, all the lights were off, but the Camaro was still there, so that meant Danny was inside. 

Getting no response when he knocked, he pulled out the key Danny had given him. At first he couldn’t see him, but as he stepped further inside, he spotted Danny half-sprawled on the floor; head inches from a puddle of vomit. Rushing to his side, Steve pulled out his phone and dialed 911, barking his credentials and the address. 

“Danny, come on! Wake up for me babe. Danny!” Steve was cradling his partner’s head when the EMS walked in. 

He moved aside to let them work, wondering what the hell had happened. Danny looked fine when he dropped him off mere hours ago. 

“Commander! We need to get him to a hospital, he’s having trouble breathing.” 

_Oh God._

*****

After half an hour of wearing the hospital floor out with his pacing, Steve was finally forced to sit when Kono gripped his arm like a vice and glared at him. 

“He’ll be okay, brah.”

“I don’t... I don’t know what happened. He was okay just now.”

“I think he was in pain, I kept seeing him popped those pills.”

“What?!” Steve turned to Kono. How could he not see? He was probably too busy stewing in his own self-pity. 

“I don’t know, boss. He didn’t say a word to us either.” 

_Danny, what have you done?_

Just then, the doctor walked in. “Commander? Your partner will be fine. It seemed like he mixed some painkillers together. And he very nearly overdosed. I’ve pumped his stomach, but his stomach lining took a hell of a beating. I’ve put him on some antibiotics, including some to fend of the beginnings of an infection on one of his gun wounds.”

“One of his gun wounds? He had more than one?” Chin asked that, Steve was too shell-shocked to speak.

“From what I see on his arm, there’s a graze and another through and through. I’ve also put his knee in a brace as it looked like it had been badly agitated. You can see him in a short while, I’ll have a nurse come and inform you.”

“What the hell?” Steve finally breathed out as the doctor left. “Did you guys know about that?”

Eyes wide, both Kono and Chin shook their heads. 

“Jesus, Danno. What happened?” Kono and Chin looked at each other with worried expressions. Something big had happened between the pair. 

 

Danny was asleep when they were let in. He was ten shades too pale and was sporting a bandage on his arm and his knee was elevated. 

After exchanging a few words, the cousins slipped out, leaving Steve to talk to Danny. What ever it happened, they had to work it out themselves. 

“Danny, what happened? Please, Danny, wake up for me. Danno...”

Steve had his head on Danny’s arm, and his hand holding onto Danny’s, when suddenly a gruff voice from above mumbled, “How is a patient supposed to get any rest around here with that chanting, babe?”

“Danny, you’re awake! I was so worried when I found you on the floor. What happened, Danny? When did you get shot?” Steve was talking dozens to the second. 

“Your fault. Took my car. Had to walk. Stupid thief had gun.”

“Why didn’t you call me? Did HPD book him?”

“You? You forgot about me. Didn’t think you’d answer. Don’t kill him. In your words, was only a scratch. 

Danny’s eyes were closed. Steve had to apologize properly before he fell asleep again. 

“Danny, listen. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I forgot to pick you up. I have no other explanation other than stupidity. I really didn’t have sex with Cath. We just talked. We talked about you. How you, Danny Williams, make my world shine. And how I wouldn’t survive without you. Danny, I’m sorry.” 

By then, Danny was looking at him. When he didn’t talk for several minutes, Steve started fidgeting nervously. 

“So the Super!Seal admit he’s stupid? I need to mark the date.”

Steve had the beginning of a aneurysm face. 

“Stop the face. I can’t deal with your faces when I’m on drugs. Just so you know, you’re really cheesy. Make your world shine? You should get a job at Hallmark.

“Steve, with your flippant disregard to me, you made me feel like I was the casual fuck you kept on the side. I just cannot do it if that’s the case.”

“Danny, I love you so much it scared me to acknowledge that before. I’m sorry I seemed flippant; I guess I just couldn’t process it all. I couldn’t bear you getting hurt. All I thought was how I failed at protecting you.”

“You...love me? Oh.”

“‘Oh’? I guess at the moment it doesn’t matter if you don’t love me back, because I’ll work on it. I promise Danny.”

“I just needed to...... process that.” Danny grinned.

Steve returned with his matching grin. “You arsehole.” 

“And by the way, who said I needed protecting? I’ve looked after myself for thirty-four years, and I have a gun, and I know how to use it.” 

With that, Steve smiled. “You can, but what if I want to look after you and for you to look after me?”

Raising his hand to grab at Steve’s collar, Danny pulled him in. “Come here, you goof.” Steve grinned and completed the distance and kissed Danny like he was his drugs. 

Maybe he was.

“I love you too, cheeseball”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Concrites are very welcome. So please do point on things you think should have been done differently.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
